In conventional systems, virtual private networks (VPN) provide a client computer with secure access to a private network. Typically, the client is assigned an internet protocol (IP) address on the private network after a VPN server authenticates the client. Once the client is authenticated and can access the VPN, the client may securely access resources residing on the private network. In many cases, VPNs provide a remote client on a public network access to server on a private network, such as a corporate network. In some cases, the VPN connected client also has resources that would be useful to access by a computing device on the private network, such as a server. For example, the VPN connected client may have files to be transferred to the private network.
A device that provides a virtual private network system may have multiple cores or processors. With multiple cores providing VPN services to clients, it may be challenging for the device to manage across cores connections from servers to the clients.